


Kill me

by yuruumantic



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Cheesy, Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-08 19:04:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4316175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuruumantic/pseuds/yuruumantic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which this time, Kuroko Tetsuya was dying. Dying from overdose. Of what?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kill me

**Author's Note:**

> have you read my Heart Ailment fanfiction? If not, read it first before you read this. LOL tho they were not really connected, but that stirred Kuroko to be this way in this story.
> 
> too much fluff ahead. ehem. maybe. okay this is corny. i warned you.

Tetsuya won't come out off their shared bed; a thick blanket was wrapped around his body like a burrito ready to be eaten. Half of his face was covered with his blanket, his small fingers clutching the ends of the comfort material, cheeks burning and eyes glazing and slightly hooded. When Seijuurou arrived home from university, he didn't expect his boyfriend to be staying in their room instead of manning the kitchen to cook for dinner, because the smell of luscious food was what that greets him first during evenings, but now the still air didn’t attract his smell.

Seijuurou stepped in their room; backpack slung on his shoulder as he hurriedly approached his perfectly wrapped boyfriend whose eyes were tired and half closing. Seijuurou dropped on his knees, frantically eyeing the vulnerable sight of his boyfriend. "Tetsuya! What happened to you?" The back of his hand was soon pressed on the bluenette’s forehead and neck. Relief washed him over because his lover was definitely not sick.

The blue haired was pouting when he suddenly said, “Somebody call the doctor." He mumbled in a low and firm voice; gentle and soothing; cute.

Seijuurou stared and stared and stared, then he blinked repeatedly wondering why would his boyfriend need a doctor when he was not even sick and he didn't have any single idea to why he was wrapped perfectly around a thick blanket in a hot summer day?

"Something hurts? If yes, tell me where." The redhead said authoritatively, fumbling for his phone to get it out from his pocket and make an immediate call for a doctor. 

Seijuurou was about to press call when Tetsuya spoke, "I'm not hurt anywhere, it's just, I think I'm dying." 

The phone slipped off from Seijuurou's hand, mismatched eyes widening as he surprisingly burst out, "WHAT?!" 

Tetsuya's pretty luscious lips were formed into a sinful pout that the redhead suddenly wanted to ravish, but it was too impossible to make when the situation was serious like this.

It can’t be.

It shouldn’t be.

His boyfriend is dying, this is serious shit!

"I said I'm dying--oh! Let me rephrase that, I think I'm dying." His pretty light blue eyes were widening and it was just too irresistible especially because he looked so small and cute rolled around a blanket.

But this was not the time to coo on his boyfriend and squish his chubby red cheeks. Okay, Kuroko did really gain weight.

Seijuurou’s heart dropped, carefully unwrapping his boyfriend while saying with a crack on his voice, "Y-You're kidding me. You're not dying on me. You're not going to die." He was worried, nearly panicking.

Tetsuya stared dumbly on him. His gaze was boring holes on the redhead's skull, however, even if he had sweaty body for being wrapped for who-knows-how-many-minutes-passed. 

"Your fault I'm dying." 

The words were familiar to him, but maybe he was wrong, but didn’t he just say those exact words on him before? 

"Love overdose." Tetsuya enunciated clearly and that made Seijuurou’s ears perked up, mind reeling and backtracking if what he had heard was right.

"Can you repeat what did you say?" His voice was earnest and his eyes were fixated to his boyfriend who precariously sat up on bed, hair tousled and shirt slightly soaked from sweat.

"W-Wait! Before you answer my question," He stood up quickly and walked to the cabinet to get a shirt for the bluenette. Throwing a simple white tee towards his boyfriend, he commanded. "Change your shirt. I don't want you to get sick for real."

Once done, Seijuurou sat on the edge of the bed gazing on his boyfriend with a raised brow. "So are you still dying?"

He nodded, "Because of you." Tetsuya locked their gazes.

Seijuurou rolled his eyes, something in his brain clicked. A realization came and he hid a smile. His lips formed into a pout, brows creasing on its ends. "Why because of me?"

"Sei-chan I'm dying. I want you to call the doctor. My chest burns, my mind even goes fuzzy. I feel so dizzy and my pulse is throbbing." Tetsuya said in an exhausted tone of voice he could muster while rubbing his temple in the process.

The redhead scooted closer to his boyfriend, draped an arm around his shoulders and letting his boyfriend's head rest on his shoulder. "Why are you dying again?" His smirk won’t rub off from his face.

Tetsuya lifted his head slightly, still on his pouty lips, but Seijuurou didn't let him as he pulled back the blue haired head back on his shoulder, slender fingers soon playing the light blue locks. 

"I asked you a question." Seijuurou’s tone was firm and serious.

There was a whiny sound coming from the bluenette’s lips which was very rare because the usual Tetsuya was always impassive, emotionless and very reserved.

"You're killing me Sei-chan." His soft lulling voice was enough to make Seijuurou hard. But no he shouldn’t this is serious shit he can’t get hard in this type of situation.

Maybe?

"Huh?" He feigned indifference, but Seijuurou wasn’t that stupid not to distinguish the reason behind Tetsuya’s abrupt weirdness.

"You’re killing me right now."

Damn, Tetsuya was so fucking cute with those long lashes curling and caressing his pale smooth skin.

Seijuurou was in control and had just decided to go with the flow with his Tetsuya’s playful self that day.

"Then call the police." Seijuurou suggested, but a small smile was drawing up on his lips, amused because his boyfriend wasn't always like this--cheesy.

Tetsuya furtively hugged his boyfriend's arm, like a phantom stealthily attacking someone. He shook his head. "No. I don't want you to get arrested. I just need a doctor to check up on me, from this love overdose."

Seijuurou wasn't able to control his laughter anymore and Tetsuya pushed him off before crossing his arms, scowling.

"What's so funny?" he had his arms crossed, blowing his fringe at the same time.

Seijuurou’s laughter ceased, but he was gracing an amused smile. "Love overdose huh? But even if a doctor would check up on you, he wouldn’t be able to cure you. And you know why?”

Tetsuya remained silent, lips puckering-a silent gesture to let Seijuurou continue.

“Because you'll have it forever." Seijuurou grinned, a smile that was so precious for Tetsuya that got him blushing madly. It was the smile he had loved ever since they met years ago in middle school, the rare smile that Seijuurou hides, but fails to hide from Tetsuya.

The redhead jabbed his forefinger on his lover’s chest. "You're so cute~"

The bluenette was too shy, but he kept on staring, his light blue doe eyes not blinking, making Seijuurou’s heart swell more in joy. The affection and fondness on his eyes, however, remained. "You should do this often. You're so cute when you're cheesy."

The bluenette’s cheeks were burning a violent shade of red as Seijuurou's words were full of sincerity and his handsome face so close to him didn't help at all; it only worsens the beating of his heart.

However, as Seijuurou was about to lean his head closer to capture the luscious pink lips of his lover, Tetsuya suddenly shoved him which caught Seijuurou off guard as his lover was back on being a normal Kuroko Tetsuya.

"I can't do this."

The redhead quirked an eyebrow. "Do what?"

"I gave up. I’m attempting to be cheesy and sweet, but I can't do this." Tetsuya thought what he had done was far more embarrassing than slipping in the middle of the stage back in middle school during a pageant he was forced to join by his coach Riko in Seirin High.

Seijuurou laughed softly and Tetsuya shot him a menacing glare.

"Fine. Laugh at me because I failed Akashi-kun."

Seijuurou shook his head, chuckling. "You're killing me too."

"Yeah fine, go ahead and show me how to be cheesy." Tetsuya deadpanned.

In a blink of an eye, Sdeijuurou pushed his boyfriend on the mattress and hovered on top of him while Tetsuya tried to wriggle away, but failing. "We won't be cured then." He paused, head dipping on the milky expanse neck, lips ghosting over vanilla skin. "But seriously Tetsuya, you're so cheesy today and you're just denying it. We can be cheesy in a unique way and I repeat, we won’t be cured. This love that we have for each other, this love overdose you’re telling about will never ever be cured." He placed a kiss on the bluenette’s milky white neck, before smiling which had Tetsuya's neck up to the tip of his ears dusted in red that could compare to the color of Seijuurou’s hair.

"Don't stop killing me then Akashi-kun," Tetsuya’s eyes weren’t wavering towards the red and golden orbs of his lover on top of him. "Don't ever."

“I’m going to kill you with my love forever my Tetsuya.”

Their eyes met while their hearts beat in sync.

 Affection.

Love.

They are such beautiful feelings.

 “Don’t ever stop,” He repeated.

If Seijuurou would compare Tetsuya’s voice to something, he would answer vanilla; the sweet caress of his voice was sending him tingling sensations up to his chest.

"I won't and I really don't plan on stopping."

"Kill me again." Tetsuya demanded with his ever serious eyes.

And this was how Seijuurou will kill his lover tonight.

"Make love with me tonight Tetsuya."  

 

Soon, the bed creaked and a heap of discarded clothes were forgotten on the floor as bodies twined and glided against each other in passion with I love you(s) exchanged.

**Author's Note:**

> so how was it??? kudos, comments, bookmarks are very much welcome!


End file.
